


In the Name of Conservation

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Belly Kink, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Catboys & Catgirls, Catgirl!Reader, Cloud Meadow AU, Cock Warming, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Multi, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rare Catgirl!Reader, Reader-Insert, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yandere, cum cocktail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: How the Todoroki family work together to make sure a rare species of cat monster doesn't go extinct.
Relationships: Dabi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei/Reader, Todoroki Fuyumi/Reader, Todoroki Natsuo/Reader, Todoroki Rei/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Todoroki Touya/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 501





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I read through all of your cloud meadow stuff and now I’m obsessed. Could you maybe do a rare breed of cat girl who gets bred by the entire todoroki clan and hell even the neighbor hawks in the name of conservation? Please please pretty please

Trigger Warning: Breeding, Bisexual, somnophilia, strap on, cock warming, voyeurism, spit roasting, over stimulation, cum cocktail, masturbation

Enji + Rei: While Enji and Rei don’t always get along, they know when to put aside their differences and work together for the greater good. Rei lures you into feeling safe, brushes your hair and lets you latch onto her nipple while she fingers you, all the while you have no idea she’s getting you ready for Enji. 

Him and his enormous cock sneak up and when you’re almost ready to cum on Rei’s fingers, he shoves himself inside. With both Enji and Rei holding you down, you can’t escape from Enji’s rough thrusts. While he’s pounding your poor cunt, Rei will play with your clit, cooing at you and telling you how much of a good girl you are, how all the eggs you lay will help your species. 

The first time Enji cums marks the beginning of a very long night. 

Touya/Dabi: As the eldest child, Touya has to set an example for his siblings. And when his parents bring you to him for breeding, he makes sure everywhere he fucks you his younger siblings can see. Pinned against the kitchen counter. In front of the house. Making you sit on his lap in the living room. Maybe even outside Natuso’s room for good measure. 

His hands and body are so hot. He likes to bite your ears and watch you squirm under him. Pull your tail and make you yelp, especially when knows his younger siblings are listening in. He likes to be extra showy then, moving slow and making sure they can hear how sloppy wet your cunt is.

Touya is rough and mean. He calls you every bad word he knows as he breeds your pussy. If you’re good, he may sneak you inside the house to cuddle (or fuck) you in his bed during the night. And if you “misbehave” (ignore him for his other siblings), he’ll sneak into the barn and fuck you in your sleep. 

The problem with Touya is that even when he’s “done” (aka when you’re carrying the egg) he’s got too much horny energy. He needs to let it out and your swollen cunt is the perfect place to drain himself in. Even if they manage to bring your breed back to healthy numbers, you’ll still be his number one cum dump. 

Fuyumi: A by the textbook girl. She’s the perfect prepper, massaging your breasts and fingering your drenched hole until you can’t help but cry. Hearing you whimper and mewl, feeling you scratch at her arm to make her stop… All of it gets her soaked. 

At first, she would just get you prepped for the other monsters: after all, she didn’t exactly have the parts to knock you up. But watching you get nailed day after day by monsters who couldn’t even appreciate how soft and slippery your insides were… She couldn’t stand it anymore. None of them could make you feel as good as she did.

So, Fuyumi got herself a special strap on, one with a pump for cum. That way, when she fucked you to the point of tears, all she had to do was release a mechanism and flood you with a cocktail of monster semen. It’s not like it mattered what knocked you up as long as she was the one who got to deliver the potent seed. 

Natsuo: He prides himself on being the level headed one in the family but goddamn is that a fucking lie. He would never admit it, but he’s extremely horny all the time. When his parents give you to him for breeding, he saves up his cum all day so he can fuck you all night. 

Touya tries to take you from him since he’s “not using you” but Natuso is not a fan of sharing, especially not with him. 

When Touya tries to take you, it drives Natsuo crazy, makes him more aggressive and needy when he pounds you into the hay inside the barn. After he’s fucked himself exhausted, he’ll keep himself inside you regardless of where he is and fall asleep.

Shouto: Amongst his siblings, and as the youngest, Shouto has to fight to have his turn for breeding. Touya constantly takes you from him, Fuyumi insists on preparing you for him (and then fucking you herself), and Natuso takes all your time in the night for cockwarming. Shouto is left to take the time in between, usually having to hold up your hips while you mewl exhausted or half-asleep. 

Unlike his siblings, who roughly pound you over and over again, Shouto humps at your cunt for as long as he can before cumming deep inside you. And then does it all over again. He’ll latch on like a leach and just fucking go. No one can stop him except his father who’ll have to literally peel him off of you. And when he does, you’ll be dripping with an endless stream of cum.

Hawks: Never one to be left out of other people’s affairs, Hawks invites himself over to be part of the conservation effort. Of course, Enji doesn’t invite him over or even tell him about you, but Hawks has a way of finding out (eavesdropping) and acts. 

Considering how large the Todoroki clan is, and that he knows how your time is divided upon and impeded on by the siblings, he waits for them all to leave. Usually, that’s the hours of the market when they all go into town for new monster eggs, food, and socializing. That’s when he chooses to strike, sneaking into the barn and fucking you until he’s caught. 

All of them have different reactions to catching him. Enji will rip his cock out of you and throw him out, maybe stick in his own if he has the time and a hard on. Rei will let him finish. Touya grumbles and joins him, usually in a passive-aggressive spit roasting session. Fuyumi, disappointed, will just sit and watch, maybe stimulate you as well or get herself off. Natsuo will yell, but that isn’t enough to stop Hawks. And Shouto will take notes.


	2. In the Name of Conservation 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The catgirl has been successfully knocked up: how do the Todorokis, and friend, respond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I’m the anon who asked about the rare cat girl with the todoroki family in the cloud meadow au. Thank you so much it was amazing. I’d imagine that if the family single handelst saved the species from extinction then they’d probably end up famous and said cat girl would be their prized pet so you’d end up a bit spoiled too. Could you possibly elaborate on what happens when cat girl is pregnant. Thank you so much

Trigger Warning: Pregnancy, non con, possessive behavior, paizuru, bellybutton fucking, Touya is nasty again, fingering, bisexual, overstimulation, vouyerism 

Enji & Rei are more than pleased when you start waddling with a growing egg. Naturally Enji’s very proud that “he’s still got it,” while Rei eagerly anticipates for the arrival of the egg. Together, they keep you confined and coddled in a special room right next to theirs where they treat you like a balloon ready to burst. The room is kept a touch too warm and has so many blankets you could drown. Pregnancy only lasts three days, so they don’t have to wait long for the fruits of their labor to be born. Rei takes the egg right away and places it into incubation while Enji gets himself ready to knock you up again.

Touya isn’t going to lie, your fat pregnant belly and waddling frame aren’t very attractive. It’s just, you’re so big and everything is swollen: your tits, your paws, and especially your belly. Its hard to fuck you in his favorite mating position when you’ve already been mated and it’s even harder to simply drag you around (Rei & Enji are watching him like a hawk). So he settles for getting his rocks off another way.

That stupid huge stomach of yours has got to be good for something. So he whips out his dick and feels the heat of your belly, places it between the warm softness of your leaky tits and your egg-heavy belly. It feels so good and warm and safe and Touya cums all over your tits. Oops. Well, your belly’s still clean so might as well see if he can make you an innie again with his dick.

Natuso is overjoyed when he realizes you’re growing an egg. Naturally he assumes it has to be his. He worked the hardest for you. He’s the one that liked you best so it has to be his. Natsuo rubs your swollen stomach and tells you how pretty you are, the complete opposite of Touya. He’s not obsessed with imagining the cat hybrid inside. He can only imagine what the new population of your breed will look like, white hair and blue eyes, just like him.

He spends all his time with you snuggling, spooning you and running his hands over your swollen stomach. Sometimes he sticks his dick between your thighs and humps at your cunt, but that’s only when he feels impatient. After all, that egg is coming out of you soon and he’s ready to put another one in.

Fuyumi is torn. On one hand she’s happy that she’s succeeded in knocking you up, but that also means Enji and Rei won’t let her play with you anymore. But seeing Touya and Natsuo having their way with you anyway pisses her off. She’s been good and listening to her parents and they get to fuck you when they want? Not fair. 

So she comes up with a compromise, for herself and by herself. Fuyumi just wants you to moan and mewl into her and she simply fingers you in your special room, straddling you from behind so you’re snug in her lap. Her arm can barely fit around your bulging belly, but you don’t seem to mind when she grazes those sweet spots and has you coming on your fresh sheets. But this is Fuyumi, she isn’t going to let you go with one orgasm, not when her brothers got to play with you, so she keeps stroking your oversensitive cunt until all you can do is scream and pass out. 

Shouto knows that he should listen to his parents, but Touya lures him into breaking the rules set around you, and it really don’t take much to tempt him. All Touya has to say is, “Mom and Dad won’t care as long as you don’t put it in her pussy.” So naturally, big brother Touya shows him a new way to get off with your body. He helps Shouto pin his cock under your milk heavy breasts and swollen stomach. It feels so good, so hot and soft, it drives little Shouto nuts, and all the while Touya watches his little brother’s degeneracy with pride. 

Hawks simply could not care less that you’re knocked up. He still breaks into the Todoroki home to fuck you senseless. He may or may not have anything better to do.


End file.
